The need to provide motorcycles with one or more permanently attached carrier devices has been felt since motorcycles have first been manufactured.
Years ago manufactures used to provide motorcycles with carriers consisting essentially of flat stands connected with the body of the motorcycle by belts/or elastic bands on which suitcases, boxes or bags of any type could be strapped with belts or elastic bands, too.
Another type of carrier device consists of rigid containers made of plastic in the shape of a box or of a suitcase which are also attached to flat stands described before which are usually positioned behind the seat.
Evolution in motorcycle-design which has occurred in the last few years has led to the construction of motorcycles with one-piece seats, and has changed the position of the motorcyclist's upper body leaning forward toward the motorcycle, so that the rear-end of his body is set back toward the rear-end of the motorcycle. This fact has led to the consequence of reducing and, in some cases, of completely doing away with the space available for the connection of containers on the motorcycles.
Since motorcycles have felt the need to have available, nonetheless, a container, in many models said container has found its support area on the fuel tank of the motorcycle.
Said containers, which usually acquire the shape of a bag or suitcase, are anchored to the motorcycle or to the fuel tank by means of bands which may be or not be elastic, but which are, however, always adjustable and which are wound around the fuel tank and then anchored to the tube holding the steering shaft of the motorcycle.
A further evolution in the design of motorcycles has provided the motorcycle with on outer shell encasing fuel tank, so that it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to wound belts or bands around the fuel tank and, therefore, to attach a container to the motorcycle.